Thank You Toushirou
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: Toushirou has always been counted as a obnoxious rich kid but when his girlfriend finally tells his good deed he finally gets the thanks he deserves.May become multi-chaptered if requested. Please read and review your opinion.


**This is kinda stupid but the idea wouldn't leave me so basically Toushirou just wanted to help his school cause he's rich and also with help from Ichigo and Karin made him realize he could help. AU**

" Toushirou Hitsugaya." The principal called his name," For you dedication to this school, your classmates, and your education we would like to give you this award." She said into the microphone on stage.

Toushirou's eyes widened. What had he done to deserve an award?

He wasn't really sure what had happened next, but the next thing he knew he was being lead up to the stage by his girlfriend.

" K-karin what is this?" Toushirou asked as they crossed the gym floor.

Everyone was cheering for him and he couldn't understand why.

" I told the principal what you did for us and our school. She was so happy with you, especially when she found out you were in the honors list." Karin replied.

" But I didn't ask for anything for doing it. That's why it was supposed to be an anonymous tip to the schools band and supplies fund." Toushirou replied as she continued to drag him on towards the stage.

So your probably wondering why that all sounds so confusing. Toushirou didn't like admitting it, but he was filthy stinking rich. He never had to doing anything except what he saw fit.

That's when he met Karin Kurosaki and her older brother Ichigo.

Which let him be the first to tell you, was an interesting enough story when he found out about Toushirou and his little sister dating.

A father of 3 had kidnapped Toushirou and wanted a ransom. But before his father could do anything a random spikey orange haired kid showed up on his door telling him not to worry and that his son would be safe.

When the time limit was up the kidnapper pointed the gun at Toushirou and told him he and his family were going to die.

That's when Ichigo showed up with his – too- short- stomach- showing- long -sleeved –shirt that Toushirou highly disliked, and kicked the guys butt. Then we left. But Ichigo felt bad enough for the guy so he called an ambulance for him on the way home.

But that's what started this mess. Meeting Karin Kurosaki. That's when he found out that the band in our school didn't have enough money to support them so they would have to cut it out. So he left a rather giant amount of money signed to the band and some for the rest of the school for whatever they needed.

Karin eventually found out it was Toushirou," Karin that was supposed to be a secret." He stated again.

" I didn't tell her about that. I told her about how you were looked over by Mrs. Brown on metals and stuff because she hates you for being richer than her." Karin replied.

" Oh." Toushirou almost sighed. So maybe he did want just a little recognition but hey, he was just happy for being able to help Karin.

" What is it?" Karin asked.

" Its just I've never been recognized by anybody except for being a ' snobby rich kid ' just because I am richer than them." Toushirou replied," Its just a new change to be seen as something else." He smiled.

" But you aren't just a snobby rich kid Toushirou." Karin lead him up the steps to the stage and turned to face him holding both his hands," Your much more than that." She kissed his cheek.

Toushirou blushed," Now go get the rewards you deserve." She smiled pushing him on towards the center of the stage.

" Ma'am?" Toushirou asked.

" Here Toushirou." The principal said picking up a metal off the foldable table in front of her then held it out to the bleachers for the students to see," Citizenship, the quality of being a good person supports the heart."

She turned to Toushirou, who bowed and allowed her to put it around his neck.

After several more awards that were ' over looked ' from previous years were also given to him then she held up a plaque," Laws of Life award., and you have obeyed. Do not stray from this path of your good ways." She said then handed it to him.

Toushirou adjusted his metals so he could grab the plaque.

" You are truly an amazing student." She said," Now, I understand you have never told a lie in your entire life." She asked.

Toushirou swallowed a lump in his throat," Yes ma'am, that's true."

" Did you leave that money for our band and school?" the principal asked.

Toushirou stole a brief glance at the band director," Yes ma'am."

" Thank you Toushirou." The principal shook his hand.

The band director wiped her tears away as she approached Toushirou," Thank you so much." She said with her watery eyes shining in the stage light," Thank you Toushirou."

**So review please?**


End file.
